justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Naughty Girl
Classic Routine only |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2003 |dlc = Classic September 12, 2018 (NOW) Rabbid Peach Version April 12, 2018 (JDU) |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (Rabbid Peach Version) |dg = (Classic) (Rabbid Peach Version) |difficulty = Hard (Classic) |effort = Low (Classic) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Rabbid Peach Version) |nosm = |mc = Classic Final 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: E3 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Rabbid Peach Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: s Purple|#2724AA}} |pc = (Classic) (Beta) (Rabbid Peach Version) |gc = (Classic) (Rabbid Peach Version) |lc = (Classic) (Rabbid Peach Version) |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 118 (Classic) |kcal = |dura = 3:28 |nowc = NaughtyGirl (Classic) NaughtyGirlALT (Rabbid Peach Version) |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen (Both routines)https://instagram.com/p/BVSZAeDASss/[[:File:NaughtyGirlALT ChoreoProof.png]] |alt = Rabbid Peach Version (Switch) (Available for free via JDU) |perf = Classic Grace Bolebe }}Beyoncé'nin "Naughty Girl", ve 'de yer aldı. Şuanlık klasik versiyonu 'da yer oluyor. Dansçı'nın görünüşü Klasik Dansçı siyah kıvırcık saçlı bir kadındır. O, sağ elinde bir altın kafa bandı, altın aksan ile mavi straplez kırpma üst, altın aksan ile kraliyet mavi yüksek bel şort ve mor diz yüksek çizmeler tutan bir, uzun, indigo başörtüsü takıyor. Rabbid Peach Versiyonu Bu rutinin dansçısı, elindeki kırmızı bir eldiven giyen Mario & Rabbids: Kingdom Battle oyunundan Rabbid Peach'dur. Rutinin bazı bölümlerinde, telefonunu çıkarır. Rutinin sonunda telefonunu düşürüyor. Arka Plan Klasik Mavi güllerle kaplı bir genie lambayla başlıyor, bu da dansçıyı belirten ve ortaya çıkaran büyülü bir mavi tozu salıyor ve arkaplanın Hint / Arap tarzı bir bina etrafında gerçekleştiğini gösteriyor. Rutin ilk önce koyu mor zemin ve duvarlarla görülür. Yerde yanan bir desen ve tavanda bazı fenerler var. Ayetler sırasında, desen platformu, bir gece gökyüzüne doğru yukarı çıkmakta, burada, bir kısmı süslenmiş platformlarda, diğerlerinin ise binaların içinde, telli süslemeler ve dansçı klonları bulunmaktadır.Koroda, ışık ışınları yayarken binanın dışarısı ve parlak mavi ışıkların olduğu bina dışarısı gösterilir. Son koro sırasında, desen platformu kubbenin üzerine çıktıkça, ay dansçıdan daha büyük ya da daha yakınlaşır. Rabbid Peach Versiyonu Rabbid Peach'in Peach Kalesi'nin önünde Mario & Rabbids'in bulunduğu yerde başlar: Gece de gündüze geçiş yaptığı Krallık Savaşı, daha sonra rutinde daha fazla Rabbids'in arka planında Rabban sürtünme dahil olmak üzere arka planda görünecekYerdeki popoları, 2 Tavşanlar lastik ördeklerle oynarlar ve bazen Rabbitler Kabak Şeftali ile biraz dans edebilirler. Son koro sonunda, Rabbid Peach telefonunu yere indirir ve ardından doğrudan kameraya doğru koşar ve gerçekte rutini tamamladığı için meydana gelen hareketi gizlemeye çalışır. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde, her ikisi de aynı olan 2 Gold Moves vardır: Her iki Gold Moves: Sağ kolunuzu başınıza yakın bükün. Naughtygirl gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Naughtygirl gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Rabbid Peach Versiyonu Rabbid Peach Versiyon rutininde 1 Gold Move var: Gold Move: Telefonunuzu, bir selfie çekiyormuş gibi, sağ tarafınıza doğru hafifçe sağa bakacak şekilde tutun. naughtygirlalt gm 1.png|Gold Move Naughtygirlalt_gm_1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Easy Peasy Party * *Princess *Hall Of Fame *All Songs K-R Rabbid Peach Version *Recommended (Switch only) *Unlimited K-R Trivia * Naughty Girl, dizide Beyoncé'nin dördüncü şarkısıdır. * Just Dance 2018'de sadece bir Gold Move'a sahip olmak tek rutindir. * Ayrıca Mario temalı bir dansın yaratıldığı ikinci kez, birincisi Just Mario'dur. * Just Dance Now'da "1001 Nights Of Dances" çalma listesi bildiriminde, klasik rutinin arka planı, oyunun o anda mevcut olmamasına rağmen kullanılır. Galeri Game Files Naughtygirl cover generic.jpg|''Naughty Girl'' naughtygirlalt_cover_generic.jpg|''Naughty Girl'' (Rabbid Peach Version) NaughtyGirl Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Classic) naughtygirlalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Rabbid Peach Version) NaughtyGirl_Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background (Classic) naughtygirlalt_cover_albumbkg.jpg| album background (Rabbid Peach Version) naughtygirl_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) naughtygirlalt_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner (Rabbid Peach Version) naughtygirl map bkg.png| map background (Classic) NaughtyGirl_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Naughtygirl p1 ava.png|Avatar on (Classic) Naughtygirlalt ava.png|Avatar on (Rabbid Peach Version) (7th-gen) NaughtyGirl_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots Naughtygirl menu.png|'' '' on the menu Naughtygirl_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Naughtygirl_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Naughtygirlalt jd2018 menu.png|Rabbid Peach Version s on the menu (Easter skin) Naughtygirlalt jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Rabbid Peach Version) Naughtygirlalt jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Rabbid Peach Version) Naughtygirl_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Naughtygirl_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Naughtygirl_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Naughtygirl_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Naughtygirl_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Naughtygirl_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen NaughtyGirlALTRabbitPeachSwitch.png|Gameplay (Rabbid Peach Version) Promotional Images Naughty-Girl-Beyonce_Widescreen_293273.jpg|Cover from Ubisoft's website naughtygirlbeyoncehumor.gif NaughtyGirlTwitter.gif|Twitter teaser Naughtygirlalt reveal.png|Reveal for the Alternate routine Naughtygirlalt teaser.jpg|Teaser (Rabbid Peach Version)https://www.instagram.com/p/BeTN1adjlVM/ Naughtygirlalt promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Rabbid Peach Version Allyougotta kissingstrangers naughtygirl jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) and Kissing Strangers) Behind the Scenes 7cc5f852417055.59a80ec64b98f.jpg|Concept art (Classic) http://www.maudleclancher.com Beta Elements IMG_1256.jpg|Beta menu colors 3247223-jd18 screen naughtygirl e3 170612 215pm 1497259646.jpg|Beta pictogram color 1 just-dance-2018-screenshot-03.jpg|Beta pictogram color 2 NAUGHTY GIRL 300591.jpg|Beta pictogram color 3 Others Naughtygirl thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Naughtygirl thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) NaughtyGirl Comparison.png|Comparision 1 NaughtyGirl Comparison2.png|Comparision 2 NaughtyGirl Comparison3.png|Comparision 3 Naughtygirl_missing_from_website.png|''Naughty Girl'' missing from the website florian-salomez-naughtygirl-mood-03.jpg|Concept art caroline-hirbec-concept00.jpg|Background 1 caroline-hirbec-concept01.jpg|Background 2 Screenshot_218.png|Background (Rabbid Peach Version) Videos Official Music Video Beyoncé - Naughty Girl Naughty Girl (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers 'Classic' Naughty Girl - Gameplay Teaser (US) Naughty Girl - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Rabbid Peach Version' Naughty Girl (Rabbid Peach Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Naughty Girl (Rabbid Peach Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2018 - Naughty Girl MEGASTAR Just Dance Now - Naughty Girl 5 stars Naughty Girl - Beyoncé - Just Dance 2019 Naughty Girl - Just Dance 2020 'Rabbid Peach Version' Naughty Girl (Rabbid Peach Version) - Just Dance 2018 unlimited Others Fans react to the new Nintendo Switch Exclusive map Just Dance Unlimited Naughty Girl - Alternate by Beyoncé - Gameplay Trailer - Nintendo Switch Extractions Naughty Girl - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Naughty Girl (Rabbid Peach Version) - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Naughty Girl pt-br:Naughty Girl en:Naughty Girl Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:Beyoncé Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Grace Bolebe